


[Detroit] 【底特律】康汉 罗马au 凯旋者，年轻的将军，冷却的荣耀

by 18226794860



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860





	[Detroit] 【底特律】康汉 罗马au 凯旋者，年轻的将军，冷却的荣耀

当卡姆斯基家族年轻的长子康纳砍下反叛者的头颅时，垂垂老矣的马奴正在埋葬他的马。  
康纳绞死了剩下的老弱妇孺，使叛军当头喝棒，现在他们即使是再度揭竿而起，也需要一定的时间来恢复元气。他带着他的军队淌过结冰的护城河，来到罗马城下，事务官和贵族们一起迎接他。  
“天哪，看看你的样子，如阿尔忒弥斯神庙里的战神！”  
“你做的很好，那些卑贱的奴隶不再想反抗我们了。”  
康纳被一群贵族拥抱着，被棉与丝绸拥抱着，说话的是元老院里的常侍官员，康纳看他仿佛就像在看一个符号，康纳很年轻，但没有吃过败仗，他见过太多这样的逢迎了——但他想他自己也好不到哪里去，有时候他觉得自己是一个机械，如同强弓劲弩上的准星，他自己也只是某个人的兵器而已。  
康纳友好的向人微笑，接住呈递来的葡萄酒。  
汉克埋葬马的样子像是几十年前埋葬他年幼的孩子，那匹衰老的母马是难产而死的，血腥味浓厚的让任何一个奴隶都不敢接近，汉克只好亲自上阵，他带了几根麻绳和一把铁楸，他把马拖到山丘上的时候死去的马已经流干了最后一滴血，他哼着歌，遥望罗马城。  
一铲下去，然后是第二铲，土质逐渐松软，死亡如同朝圣，罗马城夜夜笙歌，流干最后一滴奴隶的血液，如果他们敢抬起头反抗呢?  
——英勇无畏的常胜将军康纳会用他腰间的青铜剑砍下你的脑袋，绞死你的妻子，母亲和孩子。  
汉克把最后一钵土埋在马的尸体上，踩着铲子压匀了他们，他离开的时候依然哼着歌，山间的晨雾还没有消散，他听到有人叫住了他。  
“汉克，你是汉克吗?”  
汉克回头，一个披着甲胄的年轻身影从树林外走出来，前额的头发卷曲着，看起来毫无杀伤力。  
现在已经很少有人会对一个奴隶这么有礼了，汉克驻足，倾听他的下一句话。  
“我来领我的马，出战之前，我把它交给了你主人。”  
那个年轻人讲话很有条理，汉克摇了摇头：“那你为什么来找我？管马的并不只有我一个人。”  
“我在出战前看到过你，或许我比较信任你。”年轻人对着他笑了笑。  
汉克像是被那样贵族式的平静而和缓的笑容刺伤了一样，他摆了摆手，转头就走：“或许你应该相信别人，哦，看在我半条腿已经要迈进坟墓了，带着你的问题去找其他人吧。”  
那个年轻人从身后抱住了他，汉克能感到他的手按在自己的臀部上，掀开侧面衣带的开口，把手指伸进去，一边揉捏一边抚摸。  
这年轻男人的手出奇的有力，按在自己的腰上像是青铜铸成的铁链，趁着汉克还没反应过来，更加变本加厉的粘上去，甚至打了两下汉克柔软而饱满的屁股，另一只手穿过带汗的胸膛，去揉极有弹性的绵软胸膛。  
几秒钟后，汉克僵硬了，他涨红了脸，似乎不敢相信这些轻薄贵妇的招数会被用在自己身上——但要命的是这件事确实发生了，汉克一拳打在年轻人的腰上，一边用腿踢开他，年轻人玩味的放开了他。  
“你疯了！”汉克脸上气得一片通红：“你这个小畜生，你叫什么名字！”  
一个奴隶是不应该对公民说出这样的话的，打折奴隶的骨头只需要付出一半的罚金，但是汉克就是这样一个称得上暴躁的、满口脏话的人，他被气昏头了，他只想让面前的冠冕堂皇者付出代价。  
年轻人再度走向前，凭借气势把汉克逼回树林里。  
他欺身上前，铁一样的膝盖不由分说的插进汉克胡乱扭动着的两条大腿之间，小声的在奴隶的耳旁说：“康纳。”  
“我叫康纳。”  
汉克感觉半边的血液都凉了，他的大脑一片混沌，连康纳粗暴的撕掉他下半身的衣服都没有反应，妈的，妈的，偏偏是他——元老院的红人，汉克在这里所干的事情已经足够让他的主人把一整个马厮的奴隶都杀掉来平息这位常胜将军的怒火了，汉克不太怕死，毕竟他50多岁了，这样高龄的奴隶不多见，但是他不希望连累到那些还年轻的人。  
谁会假扮一个将军来操一个老得不成样子的马奴？康纳随身带着能证明他身份的青铜剑，现在随意的被他挂在树上，他正要对付眼前的正餐，他的甲胄一节一节的，像是虫子一样啃食着汉克的理智。  
汉克的下半身已经全光了，他不敢反抗了——这臭小子想做什么就做什么吧，这是罗马的规矩……如果有一个有钱有势的大人想操一个奴隶？会有一大批奴隶撅起屁股，即使搞得鲜血直流也心甘情愿，汉克在心里想这个，似乎能平息一些他的羞耻和愤怒——老家伙你别较劲啦，搞不好会有一堆人羡慕你啊。  
康纳一手扒开汉克软绵绵的臀肉，两团柔软而白皙的嫩肉朝两边分开，康纳舔了一手的唾液往深处塞去，汉克的肉穴紧的要命，吸裹之间像是浪潮，插进去一点就痛叫一声，被抵在树上闷的眼泪都要出来了。  
康纳实在很想撞开眼前的肉体，但他绝对不想搞得血淋淋的，老奴隶的屁股太难搞了，又紧又固执，他干脆伏下身，用最柔软的唇舌往其中推，汉克被吓到了，温热的舌头给人的触感像是一条灵巧的蛇，所到之处，一片湿答答，粘乎乎的，这个他不能配合，他一边扭着肥白丰腴的屁股，一边着哭腔骂：“混蛋你搞什么，你他妈不嫌脏吗……”  
汉克虽然骂的起劲，康纳依然能够感觉到他像一只河蚌一样被打开了，他按住汉克不停扭动的腰继续往深处亲吻舔咬，本不应该这样的，老家伙一辈子都没这样过，柔软的肉穴一吸一缩，从舌头上传来的吸力让康纳头皮发麻。  
如果换上自己的老二……干，已经足够湿了，康纳忍不了太多了，站起身压住汉克的腰，防止他又被吓跑，汉克的确要吓得崩溃了，抵在他括约肌上的那个东西太大了，没有给人一点心理准备，永远不是舌头手指之类的东西能比的，康纳就这样硬生生的把那根东西往他的身体里塞，他抱住汉克的胸膛，覆盖着强悍肌肉的双臂缩紧了，有力的胯凶狠的往前捣，两相夹击之下，二十多公分的阴茎硬生生插进汉克经验全无的直肠里，没有任何预兆的往前列腺上压。  
这个时候汉克已经被脱的一件衣服也不剩了，康纳仅仅脱下了自己的腰带和裤子，还有臂甲也扔到一边，康纳觉得这算不上强奸，因为他第一杵就把汉克捣的射了出来，粘稠的精液全都喷在了树干上，康纳未免觉得有点可惜，但现在管不了那么多了，他按着汉克就操，粗暴的一插到底，然后缓缓拔出来，然后继续一下到底，每一下都撞的肥腻的臀肉一阵摇晃，汉克被他抵在树上操，剧烈的快感，一波一波冲到他已经迟钝的大脑中去，酸楚感，饱胀感，以及撕裂感几乎没有，有的只是那种让人心惊胆战的无穷无尽的快感，伴随着肉体的撞击声如同海啸一样，卷走他所有的神智。  
“别……别，”汉克口齿不清的哭叫，他觉得自己被捅坏也只是下一秒钟的事情，康纳粗暴的碾着他的每一寸肉壁，没有任何要停下来的意思，他越是扭着腰想要挣脱，康纳就插的越深，汉克的大脑里只冒出恐怖的想法：康纳就是用这双拿着刀的手杀人的，现在这双手握在自己的腰上。  
汉克快被操糊涂了，柔软的粘膜肿胀起来，顺从的吸吮着入侵者，他自己本人也发出意义不明的求饶，五花八门，从“别杀我”（被撞到结肠）到“好烫，会被烫死”（被内射），直到最后完全失去意识。  
康纳捞着他的腰，他知道汉克已经完全没有任何力气了，他一松手，汉克就会如软绵绵的水一样流到地上去。  
“你都这样没力气了，我们换个姿势吧。”康纳笑着提出了意见。  
提问者得不到回答的，这只是他单方面的戏弄与掌控，汉克感觉到自己的后背被垫上了一层柔软的绸布，汉克缓缓抽出了半截阴茎，手臂扛起他的大腿，就着插入的姿势转了一圈，硬生生的把后背位变成了极其考验臂力的体位，现在变成了康纳把他半抱在树上操。  
然后他知道康纳为什么要这么做了，康纳比他矮一些，这样的姿势能够更好的调节高度，对于康纳来，说他可以插的更深，正过来的第一下快要捅到汉克的胃里去了——汉克自己是这么想的，他眼泪汪汪的，差点被捅的翻白眼，觉得自己离死不远了。  
更何况这个姿势比较方便康纳玩他的奶子，布满绒毛的胸膛上两颗硕大的泛着汗渍的乳头——康纳完全可以再撞的最深，他们俩离得最近的时候舔到他的乳房，吸开他的乳孔，听他被搞得湿淋淋的浪叫。  
这次现在已经过去一个多小时了，汉克快被操的失去意识了，他最后的印象是康纳把他撕成碎片的衣服丢到草地上，然后把他也抱在草地上，接着按着他操上来。  
汉克晕倒之前只想说就算康纳不按着他，他也不会挣扎的，毕竟被接连内射了几次又操的半死不活，即使是个年轻力壮的男人也动不了手指。  
他最后是被抱上马车的，将军的披风柔软而又宽大，让他不至于太过尴尬，赶车的竟然是康纳的弟弟，汉克看了他一眼，那个男人露出一个难以理解的笑容——无法形容，汉克差点被吓到心肌梗死，他觉得就算有人把自己的脸按在烙铁上他也摆不出那样一个笑容的。  
最后他在马车上睡着了。  
康纳平静的看了900一眼。  
“你吓到我的伴侣了。”他难得温情的说，漂亮的手指抚到汉克湿漉漉的头发，并且将它们往后梳。  
卡姆斯基家的第二个孩子就是900，比起战功赫赫的哥哥，他更擅长于整理文书和交接事务，他是这样一个端庄而有条理的男人，最近却被事务官的小儿子搞得快要螺旋飞天。  
“哥哥，”900终于忍不住问：“你的伴侣看起来平静了很多，如果我也这样对付盖文，他会不再打扰我，并且不让我在工作的时候为他煮酒吗？”  
康纳也想起了事务官家的小儿子，那个漂亮的年轻人有着一口锋利的小虎牙，富有表现欲望，不太尊重奴隶，并且热衷于找卡姆斯基家的人的茬。  
兄弟两人思考了一会儿，康纳得出了结论。  
“你可以试试，但是我觉得年轻的盖文攻击力更强一点，你可以用上药物和绳子，效果可能会更好。”  
900点了点头。  
————————————————第一章，这应该是个短坑，字数视反响程度决定。下一章会比较详细的解释卡姆斯基家的孩子为什么这么变态，（ ’ - ’ * )其实和他们的成长环境是很有关系的，康纳在这样的环境里长大，内心就比较渴望改变和不同的事物，他杀的敌人都是奴隶或者是别国的亲王贵族，这些人和他都没有直接的利益冲突，所以杀着杀着就会软体不稳定，直到异常，但是这个过程当然需要汉克来推一把了，总之就是这么个设定了。


End file.
